Li Mei: Guerrera valerosa, Amante incansable
by Senordelassombras
Summary: Una historia romántica sobre Li Mei.


Desde hace mucho tiempo los reinos se han visto amenazados por enemigos incansables que lo único que desean es el dominio absoluto de todo. Pero a su vez existen aquellos quienes desafían al mal, arriesgandose con tal de mantener la tranquilidad en su reino. la paz no puede durar mucho, pues siempre hay nuevos obstáculos que enfrentar.

Pero a pesar de la sangre y el odio transformado en destrucción que éstas batallas han valido, también existe otro lado que oculta ésta guerra contra el mal.

Dos valientes guerreros que luchan para mantener a salvo sus tierras, alguna vez al cruzar sus miradas descubrieron que los unía algo mas que el deber de proteger su reino. Ellos son Li Mei y Kung Lao, dos jovenes pero valerosos y habiles luchadores. Hace mucho tiempo que se conocen y comparten un fuerte amor el uno con el otro.

La paz se hace presente por ahora y Li Mei y Kung Lao se dan algo de tiempo para ellos que no muy a menudo se pueden dar.

Era una tarde en un lejano bosque del Earthrealm. Apenas iluminaba el debil sol que ya se ocultaba. Li Mei Y Kung Lao estaban sentados en el fresco pasto contemplando en silencio el paisaje lleno de árboles gigantes y flores tan raras como bellas. Pasó un largo rato mientras se miraban el uno al otro. Ella parecía mirarlo con mucha ternura y calidez.

-E s hora de que me valla Li Mei - dijo kung lao mientras se ponía de pie. Li Mei cambió una ligera sonrisa que tenía en su rostro por una expresión de tristeza.

¿Tan pronto? pero si es una de las pocas oportunidades que tenemos de estar juntos - le replicó a kung lao mientras lo miraba hacia arriba, pues ella seguía sentada en el pasto.

El tiempo se pasa muy rápido, ya llevamos aquí horas. debo regresar al templo cuanto antes o se molestarán conmigo, ya sabes como son de estrictos ahí - añadió Kung Lao

si, lo sé - dijo Li Mei agachando la cabeza y sonriendo casi forzadamente.

Adiós Li Mei - agregó Kung lao. Él se dió la vuelta para marcharse. en eso Li Mei lo toma de la mano lo que lo hace parar.

no quiero que te vallas - casi suplicó Li Mei, mientras ella aún seguía sentada en el piso. Li Mei lo miraba profundamente a los ojos mientras le sujetaba muy fuerte la Lao también la miraba a los ojos. parecía estar pensativo y se quedo en silencio. No pudo continuar su camino pues su mano seguía atrapada en la de Li Mei.

No quiero separarme de ti- dijo ella agachando la cabeza

Kung Lao miro al cielo un tanto indeciso. -Yo tampoco quisiera separarme de ti, pero tenemos caminos diferentes y cada uno tiene que ir al suyo- respodió él.

Li Mei lo miró de nuevo. él sonrío ligeramente, entonces ella le jaló fuertemente el brazo hacia donde estaba sentada haciendo que Kung Lao cayera a su lado. Li Mei le tomó el rostro y le dió un ligero beso en su boca.- entonces déjame despedirme de ti de la mejor manera - le dijo Li Mei mientras le sujetaba el rostro. Los dos volvieron a fundirse en un beso que se hizo mas prolongado. comenzaron a besarse cada vez mas apasionadamente. Pronto mezclaron los besos con caricias muy intensas. Sus ropas terminaron lejos de donde ellos estaban. Así es como comenzó una tarde que culminó en una apasionada noche.

La luna ya iluminaba con todo su esplendor aquel bosque en el que estaban Li Mei y Kung Lao. Los dos guerreros tomaron su vestimentas y se las ponían apresuradamente.

Que rápido obscureció - decía Li Mei viendo hacia Kung Lao entre la obscuridad

si, no sé que diré cuando me pregunten donde estuve - le respondió mientras terminaba de vestirse muy apresurado.

diles que estuviste conmigo - ella añadió.

si les digo que estuve contigo , se imaginarán lo que hicimos - respondió a Li Mei con una sonrisa leve pero traviesa.

Kung Lao se puso de pié y se sacudió la ropa.

Ahora si, mas que nunca , debo irme - él dijo súbitamante.

Li Mei se puso de pié. - ¿cuando volveremos a vernos? - preguntó con una expresión algo triste en su rostro.

Kung Lao nunca la miró solo se acomodaba la ropa mientras la escuchaba. - no lo sé. tu sabes que nunca hay tiempo para nosotros. - entonces por fin la miró. Ella agachó la cabeza.- pero por ahora debemos irnos, adiós Li Mei - él dijo a la vez que le dió un beso en la mejilla..

Ella lo observaba marcharse, así se quedó hasta que él desapareció en el horizonte. Li Mei emitió un suspiro y entonces decidió irse también. Al ir caminando vió tirado un pañuelo que olvidó Kung Lao. Ella lo tomó y lo llevo consigo. Kung Lao la acompañó durante toda la noche en sus pensamientos.

Li Mei vivía con una amiga que conoce de mucho tiempo. Su nombre es Dyana.

Al llegar a su hogar, Li Mei se dirigió a su habitación y se recostó en su cama. Parecía no tener sueño. De pronto Dyana toca a la puerta de su habitación.

Adelante - dijo Li Mei desde asentro. . Entonces Dyana abrió la puerta. - Li Mei, me tenías muy preocupada. Ni siquiera me avisaste que saldrías. creí que había ocurrido algo malo..-dijo Dyana un poco molesta. - lo siento, olvide decirte. Y cuando ya me iba no pude avisarte por que no sé a donde habías salido tu. no pude esperarte. Pero tranquila, no pasó nada. Todo éste tiempo estuve con Kung Lao - respondió.

Li Mei estaba sentada en el borde de su cama. Dyana se acercó y se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Todo éste tiempo? - preguntó Dyana. Li Mei asintió con la cabeza.- ¿Y que estuviste haciendo tantas horas? - le dijo muy extrañada Dyana

Li Mei emitió una sonrisa. - pues, fuimos al bosque a contemplar el lindo paisaje y - Li Mei no sabia si confesarle o no su apasionada aventura con Kung Lao. - ¿y que? respondió muy apresurada Dyana. - pues, Kung Lao y yo, pasamos una tarde muy romantica, y fué muy dificil contenernos.- dijo Li Mei con una sonrisa, pero a la vez algo apenada.

Dyana se sorprendió - Tú y Kung Lao - Li Mei la interrumpió antes de que terminara de hablar - así es- Dyana estaba muy pensativa - No lo puedo creer, despues de tantos años,tú y Kung Lao pasaron la noche juntos - ella rió ligeramente.

Li mei sonrió ante la actitud de Dyana, pero de pronto su sonrisa se desvaneció por un gesto muy triste en su rostro a la vez que agachó la cabeza.

- ¿Te pasa algo? - le dijo Dyana al ver esa reacción - Li mei no dijo nada. - No, no pasa nada - Ella dijo tratando de restar importancia.

Dyana se quedó en silencio intrigada por la actitud de Li Mei.

Pasó casi un mes después de ese día. Li Mei sentía muchos deseos de ver a Kung Lao. Ese mes que tenía de no verlo para ella era una eternidad.

Una mañana, Li Mei se encontraba sentada en el borde de una fuente pasando la mano en la cálida y cristalina agua de ahí.cuando de pronto escuchó una voz seria y masculina detras de ella - Buen día Li Mei- dijo aquel hombre. Li Mei se volteó para ver quien era y su expresión de extrañeza se convirtió en un gesto de cariño al ver que ese hombre era Kung Lao. ¡Kung Lao! - dijo muy contenta Li Mei. se levantó rapidamente y abrazó a kung lao muy fuerte. - ¡ Hace mucho que no te veia ,te extrañaba tanto! - Li Mei acercó su rostro al de Kung Lao para besarlo pero él puso su mano en la boca de ella para detenerla. - Li Mei tenemos que hablar a solas- dijo Kung Lao muy serio- ¿De que?, ¿Pasa algo?- preguntó preocupada. - Quisiera que lo trataramos en un lugar privado - insistió él.

Li Mei lo llevo hasta su casa donde vive con su amiga Dyana y se dirigieron a su habitación . Cuando estaban ahí Kung Lao se sentó en la orilla de la cama de Li Mei.

¿Que sucede Kung Lao? - dijo Li Mei muy extrañada. Ella estaba parada a media habitación mirando a Kung Lao.

Él suspira y ve hacia el piso - Li Mei, tú y yo somos pareja desde hace muchos años - él detuvo sus palabras. Parecía que no podía continuar, sin embargo, despues de un corto silencio continuó - yo nunca me había enamorado de alguien como me enamoré de ti, pero he estado reflexionando y creo que yo no puedo darte el tiempo que necesitas y tu no puedes darme el tiempo que nacesito, así que... - él de nuevo no puede continuar. Li Mei parece no comprender las palabras de Kung lao. Despues de unos instantes él continúa con lo que decía. - he pensado que lo nuestro no puede continuar. creo que lo mejor para los dos es que debemos terminar - finalizó.

Li Mei miró incrédulamente a Kung Lao. Ella no podía creer lo que él decía . De pronto a ella le brotó una lagrima que recorrió su mejilla lentamente.

- ¿sabes lo que me estas diciendo Kung Lao? - le dijo ella reteniendo el llanto. Li Mei concebía todo menos la idea de separase alguna vez de Kung Lao.

- si, lo sé, y me costó mucho decírtelo, pero debes entender que no estamos juntos lo suficiente. Hay veces en que nos separamos por mucho tiempo.- Le respondió a ella con mucha seriedad.

- y entonces aquel día en el bosque - dijo Li Mei pero no terminó de hablar .

- olvidate de eso. tómalo como una aventura que nunca debió pasar - interrumpió Kung Lao. - yo no quería llegar a eso. mas que una tarde de intimidad ,quisiera una vida estando juntos.- Kung Lao esperaba comprensión de parte de Li Mei, pero al notar que ella no parecía aceptarlo se alteró. - Lo siento Li Mei pero no quiero continuar con nuestra relación- dijo él exaltado.

Li Mei rompió en llanto mientras miraba a los ojos a Kung Lao. - ¡No, no quiero que terminemos! - Ella le dijo gritando.

Li Mei caminó hacia Kung Lao y cayó incada a sus pies mientras él continuaba sentado en la cama. Ella recargó su rostro en las rodillas de Kung Lao mientras lloraba. Él giró su cabeza tratando de ignorar a Li mei.

Li Mei levantó su rostro y miró a Kung Lao fijamente - ¡No quiero dejarte!, ¡No quiero! - dijo ella llorando aún mas. El llanto de Li Mei parecía ser muy doloroso. Kung Lao se puso de pié rápidamente y levantó a Li Mei jalandola fuertemente de su brazo.

-¡Li Mei escuchame, me costó mucho tomar está desicion, y tu lo estás haciendo mas dificil ! - dijo él muy molesto.

Li Mei y Kung Lao estaban muy juntos y ella lo miraba fijamente mientras lloraba. Él aún le tenía sujetado muy fuertemente su brazo a Li Mei.

- lo siento Li Mei , tengo que irme - dijo Kung Lao a la vez que la soltaba. Él se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación de Li Mei para salir . Ella se quedó inmovil viéndolo irse, pero cuando él ya había cerrado la puerta Li Mei corrió para alcanzarlo.

Kung Lao ya había salido de la casa. Se encontraba a varios pasos de la entrada. Pero pronto Li Mei salió apresurada de ahí y corrió hacia Kung Lao parandose enfrente de él impidiendo que siguiera su camino.

- ¡ No me dejes Kung Lao, te necesito! - ella decía desesperada con lágrimas en sus ojos mientras le sujetaba fuertemente las manos a Kung Lao.

Kung Lao la miró con un gesto de molestia. El safó sus manos de las de Li Mei y siguió con su camino. Li Mei cayó al suelo desconsolada. Ella lo observó alejarse cada vez mas .No paraba de llorar. Despues de unos momentos Kung Lao ya estaba muy lejos y apenas se distinguía su figura en el firmamento - ¡ Te amo ! - le gritó desgarradoramente a Kung Lao mientras ella yacía aún en el suelo. Él la ignoró por completo y desapareció de la vista de Li Mei al dar vuelta a un camino que lo llevaría de regreso a su hogar.

La desconsolada Li Mei entró de vuelta a su casa y se dirigió a su habitación. Después de unos momentos Dyana, su amiga, tocó a la puerta de la habitación de Li Mei. -

¿Puedo pasar? - preguntó tranquilamente Dyana.

- si - apenas pudo decir Li Mei. Dyana abrió la puerta y entró. vió a Li Mei recostada en su cama llorando como nunca la había visto.

- Pero Li Mei, ¿Que te pasa? - preguntó preocupada. Li Mei lloraba de forma desgarradora. Pronto logró controlarse un poco.

- Kung Lao y yo terminamos - dijo y apenas terminó de decirlo continuó con su llanto. Dyana se soprendió.

- Li Mei lo siento mucho - lamentó Dyana. - yo sé cuanto querías a Kung Lao. Creo que a nadie mas querías como a él.- añadió. - ¿Por que terminaron? - Dyana no pudo evitar preguntar.

Li Mei se había calmado un poco a diferencia de como estaba antes. - Terminamos porque él considera muy difícil tener una relación cuando estamos tan alejados el uno con el otro - contestó con mucha tristeza.

- y, ¿No crees que algún día recapacite y puedan regresar? yo estoy segura que Kung Lao te quiere tanto como tu a él - preguntó Dyana, Li Mei se quedó pensativa.

- No lo sé - dijo indecisa.

- De cualquier manera, hay muchos hombres que desean estarr a tu lado, ¿Por que no les das la oportunidad? - dijo Dyana tratando de animar a Li Mei.

- Tal vez sea cierto Dyana, pero, nunca habrá ninguno parecido a Kung Lao. yo estoy muy enamorada de él. ni siquiera él sabe cuanto lo quiero porque si lo hubiera sabido estoy segura de que nunca hubieramos se quedó callada al no encontrar una respuesta adecuada para Li Mei.

Pasaron varias semanas. Día tras día Li mei logró reponerse de la ruptura con Kung Lao. Ella nunca lograría olvidarlo, pero sí se había resignado. Dentro de lo mas profundo de su alma Li Mei deseaba tener a Kung Lao a su lado. Nunca había dejado de ver a Kung Lao tanto tiempo.

Los obscuros amaneceres pronto se hicieron brillantes y luminosos para Li Mei. Se dedicó a hacer cosas que antes no hacía, como ir a pasear al parque cercano a su casa, su amiga la alentó a aprender pintura, pero terminó fracasando. Ella se reía de sí misma de su fracaso con la pintura. Y así continuó su vida día tras día desubriendo cosas nuevas que ella disfrutaba mucho.

Un día Li Mei recibió una inusual visita a su hogar. Era Kitana la princesa de Edenia.

- ¡ Kitana! que agradable sorpresa, muy pocas son las veces que has venido hasta aquí - dijo muy contenta.

- si, me encantaría visitarte mas seguido pero tu sabes como son las responsabilidades y desgraciadamente ahora debo visitarte por que hay problemas- dijo seria -

¿ Que pasa?respondió Li Mei preocupada. Era muy extraño que Kitana la visitara. Seguro algo estaba mal.

.- El motivo de mi visita es que vengo a citarte a mi palacio mañana. Hay una emergencia. Parece ser que hay enemigos dispuestos a invadir mi reino y necesitamos tu ayuda - explicó Kitana.

- Que mala noticia Kitana. Pero no te preocupes, claro que quiero ayudarte.- respondió Li Mei. Eso era en parte, algo de alivio, ya que para Li Mei ninguna batalla era realmente difícil.

- Muchas gracias. Rayden ya ha avisado a Liu Kang y a Kung Lao, y por mi parte Jade y yo estamos preparadas para lo que venga. Todos nos reuniremos mañana en mi palacio, solo faltabas tu por enterarte - añadió Kitana. Li Mei escuchaba con atención lo que ella le decía.

- Estoy segura que lograremos vencer a esos enemigos - respondió con mucho ánimo Li Mei. Nunca se daría por vencida.

Kitana se mostró muy agradecida con Li Mei.

- y dime Li Mei, que ha sido de tu vida todo éste tiempo. Hace mucho que no nos vemos.- preguntó Kitana a Li Mei dejando a un lado el tema de la reunión que acordaron.

- Pues nada en especial, solo estoy en compañía de mi amiga Dyana todo el tiempo - respondió Li Mei en tono irónico. Las dos guardaron silencio un breve momento. -

La princesa recordó algo que quería comentar con Li Mei. - supe que terminaste con Kung Lao - se aventuró a decir - Li Mei tenía una sonrisa en su rostro que se borró al escuchar esas palabras . - si, hace ya varias semanas de eso - dijo muy triste. Kitana no dijo nada. Parecía solo querer confirmar algo que ya sabía.

- y, ¿tu lo has visto?- se atrevió a preguntar Li Mei.

-Kitana hacía memoria - sí lo ví hace un par de días.- respondió. Li Mei hizo un gesto como si estuviera recordando algo lindo.

- Y ¿ cómo está ? - dijo con mucha curiosidad Li Mei.

- él está bien., lo veo tranquilo. aseguró Kitana. Ella tenía constante contacto con Kung Lao, por las consecutivas visitas que le hacia Liu Kang. Él siempre iba acompañado de Kung Lao.

- me da gusto - expresó Li Mei con una sonrisa. - y, sabes si ha encontrado una nueva pareja - añadió tratando de disimular su interes, pero Kitana aún así se dió cuenta.

- He de confesarte que desde que terminaron tu y él, Jade ha estado muy interesada en Kung Lao.

- ¿Que? - dijo Li Mei en tono molesto - quise decir - ella trato de componer su actitud. - que bien, y ¿él que opina de ella?.- terminó de decir. se sentía muy apenada con Kitana.

Kitana emitió una símpatica risa - no te preocupes, Kung Lao ni siquiera la voltea a ver cuando habla con ella. Le respondió con una gran sonrisa. - ¿preocupareme?, él y yo no somos nada, ¿Por que he de preocuparme?. - trató de explicar sin exito Li Mei

- por que a pesar de que tus heridas están casi sanadas, tus celos son muy evidentes, y es normal, después de todo estoy segura que aún queda algo de amor hacia él. Li Mei guardó silencio completamente.

- creo que debo marcharme Li Mei. te estaremos esperando mañana a primera hora del día - dijo Kitana a la vez que se dirigió a la puerta. - Ahí estaré Kitana, puedes contar conmigo - le respondió firmemente mientras estrevhaban sus manos. Kitana se marcha. Li Mei tiene un deber muy importante que cumplir al día siguiente.

Era de noche. Li Mei prepara las cosas que se llevará al palacio de Kitana.

- ¿De nuevo me dejaras sola ?- dijo Dyana muy triste mientras observaba a Li Mei empacar sus cosas. - tu sabes que las cosas son así Dyana. Tarde o temprano algo nuevo ocurriría - le respondió casi ignorandola, pues estaba muy apresurada buscando cosas dentro de sus muebles. - Que lástima, me siento tan sola cuando te vas. Pero en fin, te dejo para no distraerte - Dyana muy comprensiva se salió de la habitacion. Li Mei sacaba y metía objetos de los cajones, casi parecía no escoger lo que se llevaría. De pronto encontró algo que la hizo detenerse. Era el pañuelo de Kung Lao que olvidó el día que pasaron la noche en el bosque. Li Mei lo tomó y lo moró fijamente. Ella parecía hipnotizada con ese pañuelo. despues de un momento de observarlo, lo apretó muy fuerte con su mano y lo guardó en sus cosas.

AL día siguiente Li Mei ya se encontraba afuera de su casa. Dyana estaba con ella para despedirla.

- cuídate mucho Li Mei, regresa bien a casa.- le dijo casi llorando. Dyana a pesar de estar acostumbrada a la ausencia de Li Mei, ella prefería que estuvieran juntas. - Claro que regresaré bien Dyana, cuídate mucho tu también - Las dos se abrazaron fuertemente. Li Mei entoces emprendió su camino.

Despues de un largo rato Li Mei arribó al palacio de Kitana. Todos estaban ya reunidos ahí. Li Mei los vió de lejos y apresurando el paso se reunió con ellos. - ya he llegado- le dijo a Kitana a la vez que se paraba junto a ella. - muchas gracias por venir Li Mei, Rayden está adentro de mi palacio, lo estamos esperando para que nos dé instrucciones.- Kitana le respondió - Li Mei asintió con la cabeza. en ese momento Rayden salió del palacio.

- ya estamos todos aquí Rayden- le dijo Kitana. - Bien entonces comensemos a comentar el plan- dijo él dirijiendose a todos.- Rayden explicaba a todos los guerreros ahí reunidos el plan con el que atacarían a sus Mei prestaba atención a Rayden . Ella recorrió con la mirada a todos los presentes mientras lo escuchaba, De pronto su corazón se agitó cuando detras de Liu Kang vió a Kung Lao. Ella se quedó inmovil, no podía dejar de Lao solo prestab atención a lo que decía Rayden, no miraba a otro lado. por lo tanto no se dió cuenta que Li Mei lo observaba.

Despues de dar ordenes, todos siguieron a Rayden. Caminaron hacia un portal que Rayden abrió. Llegaron a una zona boscosa de Earthrealm y ahí Rayden dió nuevas instrucciones - Tenemos que separarnos para encontrar el lugar en el que estan los enemigos kitana, liu kang y yo iremos hacia esa dirección, y ustedes Li Mei, Kung Lao y Jade deben ir hacia alla - dijo mientras señalaba la dirección opuesta.. - Algunos de nosotros seguramente dará con el lugar en donde se encuentran los invasores. Nosotros estaremos alerta por si ustedes los encuentran primero y ustedes deben estar alerta también.- añadió.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en lo que Rayden ordenó y entonces se dividieron en dos grupos y cada quien se fue a donde le correspondía.

Jade caminaba en medio de Kung Lao y Li Mei. Li Mei sentía una sensacíon muy rara con la precencia de Kung Lao. Habia pasado mucho tiempo desde que no se veían. En un momento mientras iban caminado Li Mei miró discretamente hacía Kung Lao. Solo fué como de "reojo". Al parecer él no se dío cuenta.

Despues de un largo rato adentrándose en el bosque, los tres guerreros se sintieron cansados y decidieron parar un rato. Se sentaron en el pasto solo para descansar.

- Estoy muy agotada. Tal vez fué falsa alarma lo de la invación. ya tenemos mucho tiempo caminado y no enconntramos a nadie- dijo Jade dirigiendose a Li Mei y Kung Lao.- No creo que haya sido una equivocación, tal vez los encontremos mas adelante e incluso tal vez los demás ya los han encontrado. - dijo Kung Lao desacreditando la suposición de Jade.

- De cualquier forma no debemos estar desprevenidos. incluso puede tratarse de una trampa - dijo Li Mei. - Tienes Li Mei lo mejor es estar preparados por si es verdad o no . Pero lo que si pasa es que necesito tomar algo. Vi un pequeño manatial hace algunos metros, iré a buscarlo, no tardo - le dijo Jade a Li Mei y a Kung Lao, a la vez que se dirigía rumbo al manantial.

Jade se fué y dejó a Li Mei y a Kung Lao solos. Li Mei se mostraba un poco tímida por estar sola con Kung Lao. Ella decidió voltear a verlo de nuevo discretamente. Kung Lao solo miraba hacia el piso mientras estaba sentado en el pasto a media distancia de ella. De pronto él giró su cabeza ligeramente hacia Li Mei por que se dió cuenta de que ella lo estaba mirando. Inmediatamente Li Mei dejó de mirarlo. se sintió muy apenada por que Kung Lao casi la sorprende observandolo.

él entonces volvió a ver al piso sin decir nada. se quitó su sombrero y comenzó a ventilarse con él ya que parecía estar acalorado. Ella no pudo evitar volver a voltear a verlo. lo contemplaba fijamente .despues dejó de hacerlo por temor a que la sorprendiera. Todo el tiempo estuvieron callados. Los dos se ignoraban completamente. Kung Lao ni siquiera la miraba, era como si Li Mei no existiera. Ella tenía una expresión de tristeza en su rostro.

- no me gusta que me ignore - decía en su mente Li Mei . Después de un rato Jade regresó con sus compañeros. - Amigos, encontré el manantial. EL agua está muy fresca, ¿ No quieren que los lleve? - le preguntó Jade a Li Mei y a Kung Lao.- Yo no gracias, Pienzo que lo mejor es continuar el camino. - Dijo Kung Lao mientras se levantaba del pasto. - Lo que tu digas Kung Lao - respondió Jade mientras le sonreía tímidamente a él. Ésto causó la molestia de Li Mei aunque ella no lo externó.

Pronto comenzaron su camino adentrandose mas al bosque.

despues de un tiempo de avanzar, un extraño guerrero saltó de un árbol encima de Jade y comenzó a atacarla.

- ¡ Los invasores!- gritó sorprendida Jade . Kung Lao y Li Mei voltearon a ver a Jade inmediatamente. se dieron cuenta del guerrero que estaba atacando a Jade. Ellos de inmediato fueron en su ayuda. El enemigo estaba agarrando a Jade del cuello, pero Kung Lao le dió una fuerte patada en la espalda y la soltó. Jade cayó al suelo. entonces Li Mei corrió a auxiliarla mientras el invasor y Kung Lao luchaban. Kung Lao le dió un fuerte golpe en la parte trasera de la cabeza a su oponente y logró noquearlo.

- ¿Éstas bien Jade? - preguntó Kung Lao mientras se agachaba hacia donde estaba Jade. - si Kung Lao, gracias por preocuparte - dijo Jade mostrandose tímida. A Li Mei eso le disgustó Kung Lao se levantó y caminó un poco, pero un nuevo enemigo salió detras de un árbol y lo amenazó con una espada muy filosa. Kung Lao no se dió cuenta de ello por que el enemigo está detras de él. - ¡ Kung Lao cuidado! - le gritó al ver que el intruso lo quería atacar. Kung Lao se voltea rápidamente y en cuanto lo hace, el enemigo le corta un lado de su garganta haciendolo sangrar profundamente.

- ¡ No! ¡kung Lao! - gritó Li Mei enfurecida. ella dejó a Jade en el suelo recuperandose mientras con mucho coraje va hacia el enemigo que hirió a Kung Lao y comienza a luchar con ´él. Ella logra arrebatarle su espada y se la clava en el estómago. Entonces cae al su parte, Kung Lao estaba recargado en un arbol sangrando mucho y cubriendo su garganta con su mano. Li mei lo ve y se aproxima a él pero de pronto Kung Lao cae al suelo inconsiente. - ¡ Kung Lao ! - gritó desesperada Li Mei mientras corre hacia él y se agacha hacia donde está. - ¡ Kung Lao respóndeme por favor ! - decía ella con mucha preocupación.

En ese momento llegaron Ryden y los demás.

- Los encontraron ¿verdad? preguntó Rayden a Li Mei muy agitado . - si, encontramos a dos enemigos. Logramos derrotarlos, pero uno hirió a Kung Lao - le respondió con mucha preocupación a Rayden . Él miró a Kung Lao en el piso inconciente, mientras Li Mei estaba sentada con él a su lado. - ¿Pero que ha pasado? - dijo Rayden viendo a Kung Lao . - Un guerrero lo sorprendió y le cortó la garganta con una espada - respondió Li Mei llorando.

Liu Kang,se dirigió hasta donde estaba Kung Lao inconciente. - ¿ que le pasa a Kung Lao? - preguntó agitado. Rayden se agachó y lo revisó.. sacó una tira de tela y la puso sobre la herida en la garganta de Kung Lao para detener la sangre que le brotaba. - No hay mucho que hacer en éste momento, lo mejor sería que alguien se quede con él aquí, mientras nosotros continuamos el camino.- Rayden, por favor, permítame estar con él, se lo pido.- suplicó Li Mei a Rayden mirándolo profundamanete. - Está bien, no te muevas de aquí hasta que regresemos - respondió Rayden sin otra alternativa. - aquí estaré Rayden - respondió muy decidida. -sígamos adelante - después de esa órden que dió Rayden todos comenzaron a seguirlo. Jade esperó a que todos se adelantaran y se separó un momento de sus compañeros.

- Li Mei, por favor cuida mucho Kung Lao. - le suplicó Jade con lágrimas en sus ojos. - No necesitas decírmelo, claro que lo haré - dijo algo molesta Li se agachó y le dió un pequeño beso en la mejilla al inconciente Kung Lao. Li Mei se mostró disgustada, pero prefirio ignorar a Jade.

- ¡ Jade que esperas tenemos que irnos ya! - gritó Rayden desde lejos, pues ya estaban algo adelantados. Jade miró hacia Kung lao por última vez y despues se retiró.

Li Mei estaba muy preocupada, ya que, Kung Lao estaba completamente inmovil. - Por favor reacciona Kung Lao - decía implorando una reacción de él. Li Mei estaba segura que Kung Lao no tenía vida. comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. Ella le dió un beso en su mejilla muy cerca de la boca y después se retiró un poco de él. pasaron varios minutos despues de que`por fin Kung Lao abrió los ojos. ¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó algo desorientado.- Aun estamos en el bosque - le aclaró Li Mei - te hirieron y quedaste inconciente. - añadió. - ¿Y los demás? - insistió él.- siguieron adelante. no podían dejarte solo así que me quedé contigo - le respondió. - ¿y cuando nos iremos? - dijo impaciente Kung Lao. - Rayden me dijo que no nos movieramos de aquí hasta que lleguen - ella dijo muy seria. Kung Lao hizo una expresión de desagrado.

se quedaron en silencio unos momentos. - ¿te sientes mejor? - se aventuró a preguntarle Li Mei. Kung lao guardó silencio unos segundos. - si, gracias - respondió con un tono arrogante. - Nunca se te ha quitado esa forma de tratarme. yo siempre tratando de ser amable contigo y tu me contestas de esa manera - le replicó muy molesta Li Mei. - No se de que forma tratarte - trató de justificar Kung Lao - Me doy cuenta - finalizó ella de con molestia.. volvieron a quedarse callados un momento. - De cualquier forma,quiero agradecerte que hayas estado conmigo mientras estuve inconsiente.- le dijo tranquilamente Kung Lao a Li Mei. Ella se ruborizó. - No tienes que agradecérmelo- pudo responder tímidamente.

Kung Lao no dijo nada. se incorporó un poco del piso de modo que quedó sentado. Pasó un largo rato y los dos estaban complatamente callados.

- No me gusta que me ignores Kung Lao - Li Mei rompió el silencio.él dirigió la mirada hacia ella. ¿Que? - le preguntó. - odió que me ignores, me hace sentir mal - dijo agachando la cabeza. - Lo siento pero no quedamos en los mejores términos - le replicó él - Pero tampoco en los peores - ella respondió agresivamente. Kung Lao se quedó pensativo. - Tu sabes que es difícil mirar a los ojos a la mujer que alguna vez fué mi pareja - dijo él como pretexto - Pero es mas difícil que el hombre que era mi pareja no quiera ni mirarme - Kung Lao la miró sin decir nada.

Li Mei decidió sentarse junto a él.

- ¿y que ha sido de tu vida todo éste tiempo? - le preguntó interesada Li Mei. - Nada importante - él respondió indiferente, ni siquiera la miraba. Ella hace una pausa y se da ánimos para hacerle una pregunta que puede sentir incomoda. - ¿Has encontrado una nueva pareja? - Kung Lao guarda silencio. - no - es lo único que responde aún sin mirar a Li Mei. Ella veía fijamente él perfil de él. ¿y quisieras tenerla? - añadió. Kung Lao agachó la cabeza y tardó en responder. - no - insistió únicamente. Li Mei sonrió lligeramente. retorcía un mechón de su cabello con sus dedos mientras miraba fijamente a Kung Lao . - Pues sabes una cosa Kung Lao, yo tampoco quiero tener otra pareja. yo fuí muy felíz contigo y no quisiera olvidar los bellos momentos que vivimos juntos. Le dijo nostálgicamente. Kung Lao se quedó callado. No sabía que responderle a Li Mei. - Quisiera regresar a tu lado Kung Lao - ella afirmó. sus ojos brllaban como si fueran de cristal. Kung Lao entonces volteó a verla. - Aún te amo Kung Lao - apenas pudo decir Li Mei. Los dos fundieron sus miradas el uno con el otro. Los dos acercaron sus rostros lentamente hasta darse un delicado y ligero la boca. Pero de pronto Kung Lao aparta su rostro del de Li Mei.- No, lo siento pero no quiero continuar mas con ésto Li Mei. - él le dijo a ella a la vez que agachó la cabeza.- ¿ Pero por que? - preguntó desconcertada Li Mei. Kung Lao volteó a verla.- Yo no siento mas amor por ti Li Mei, no quería decírtelo pero no me dejas otra opción. parece que sigues aferrada en reconciliarte conmigo, pero de verdad no puede ser así. - respondió Kung Lao enérgicamente. - No comprendo tu conducta Kung Lao - Li Mei le dijo muy alterada. - ¡ No soporto tus rechazos Kung Lao!, yo no hago nada para que me trates así - añadió y comenzó a llorar desconsolada. Kung Lao se pone de pie rápidamente muy molesto.- ¡ Nunca dejas de llorar, me tienes harto ! gritó y comenzó a alejarse de Li Mei. - ¿ A donde vas? Rayden dijo que no nos movieramos de aquí hasta que lleguen - le gritó desde dónde estaba sentada. - Solo me alejaré lo suficiente para estar lejos se ti - Kung Lao rspondió mientras seguía su camino y sin voltear a verla. Ella prefirió ignorarlo, sin embargo, se cubrió la cara y lloró casi en silencio. Kung Lao se adentró un poco en el bósque de forma que se alejó de Li Mei .

Después de un rato Rayden y los demás llegaron con Li Mei.

- Hemos concluido nuestra labor. Era un ejercito pequeño de enemigos, así que logramos terminar con ellos pronto.- explicó Rayden a Li Mei. - Me alegro mucho Rayden - ella contestó. ¿ Y dónde está Kung Lao? - preguntó Jade con algo de preocupación. - logró recuperar la conciencia y se alejó un poco de aquí.No debe estár muy lejos.- respondió Li Mei dirigiendose a todos. - vallamos a buscarlo entonces, ya podemos regresar a casa - Rayden dijo y entonces todos lo siguieron.

Despues de caminar algunos metros encontraron a Kung Lao.

- ¿ Que haces aquí Kung Lao ? , No debiste separarte de Li Mei. - Rayden dijo muy serio. - Lo siento pero no quiero saber nada de Li mei. Haré todo lo que usted ordene siempre y cuando no tenga que ver con ella. - contestó molesto. Rayden movió su cabeza desaprobando la conducta de Kung Lao. - De cualquier manera ya podemos irnos de aquí.- le dijo Rayden.

Todos se dirigieron al palacio de Kitana para que Rayden diera las instrucciones finales y por fin cada quien irse a su hogar.

Una vez llegando ahí todos se reunieron finalmente.

- Ahora podemos irnos, pero tenemos que estar atentos por que seguramente al fracasar ésta mision, puedan mandar nuevos invasores para cumplir su cometido - explicó Rayden a todos. Despues él hace una indicación a Liu Kang y Kung Lao para irse y ellos comenzaron a seguirlo. Li Mei vió con mucha tristeza como Kung Lao se iba ignorándola por completo. De pronto Jade corrió hacia Kung Lao y hablan algo. Li Mei no alcanza a escuchar lo que dicen por que está muy alejada, pero de pronto ve que Jade y Kung Lao se dan un abrazo, lo que le causó coraje. ella derramó una lágrima.

Li Mei se despidió de Kitana y emprendió el retorno a su hogar. Despues de un largo camino ella llega y es recibida con mucha alegría por Dyana.

- ¡Li Mei, has regresado! - exclamó Dyana muy contenta mientras abrazaba a Li Mei. ella parecía no estar muy animada. - ¿Que te pasa? - preguntó Dyana. Li Mei suspiró e hizo una sonrisa forzada. - No pasa nada. solo estoy muy cansada. Me da gusto verte Dyana. - respondió y abrazó nuevamente a Dyana. E lla estaba fingiendo pues en realidad había algo que la atormentaba. Entraron a la casa. Li Mei se dirigió a su habitación y se quedó dormida.

Pasaron varios días. Una tarde Li Mei se dirigía a la habitación de Dyana, cuando de pronto se desvaneció y cayó al piso inconciente. Dyana logró darse cuenta de eso muy poco después. Ella estaba muy preocupada. Inmediatamente fué a buscar un médico que pudiera atender a Li Mei. Despues de varios menutos de revisarla, el médico salió de la habitación de Dyana, que era donde recostaron a Li Mei.

- ¿ Que le pasa a Li Mei doctor?.- preguntó muy angustiada Dyana. el doctor se quedó muy pensativo antes de responder. - Afortunadamente ella se encuentra bién. sin embargo. para darle una respuesta mas detallada a lo que le ocurrió debe ir a un pequeño hospital que hay cerca de aquí.- respondió el médico. Él escribió la dirección y se la dió a Dyana. El médico se marchó y Dyana entró a ver a su convaleciente amiga.

- ¿cómo te encuentras Li Mei? - dijo Dyana a Li Mei. Ella parecía estar cansada. - creo que estoy mejor - respondió debilmente. - me asustaste mucho Li Mei - le dijo Dyana. - El médico dijo que vallamos al hospital para que te revisen mejor - añadió. Li Mei se quedó pensativa. - Iré mañana - ella respondió. Todo el resto de la tarde Li Mei se quedó acostada.

Al día siguiente Li Mei se levantó muy temprano y se dirigió al hospital. Dyana quería acompañarla pero Li Mei prefirió ir sola.

al llegar pasó a un consultorio. No tardaron mucho en darle un diagnóstico. Ella salió con una expresión de sorpresa del hospital.

Cuando llegó a su casa Dyana la estaba esperando muy impaciente.

- ¿ y que es lo que te pasa Li Mei ? - preguntó Dyana muy apresurada. - Li Mei tenía una sonrisa en su rostro. - Apenas lo puedo creer Dyana, me dijeron que estoy embarazada.- dijo Li Mei con mucha alegría. Dyana se alegró mucho también. las dos se abrazaron. - y ¿ sabes quien es el padre? - preguntó algo tímida Dyana. A Li Mei se le borró la sonrisa de su rostro y agacho la cabeza. - si, lo sé. Tu bién sabes que es Kung Lao - dijo con mucha tristeza. - ¿ Y piensas decírselo? - insistió Dyana. Li Mei se quedó callada un momento reflexionando. - No, no lo haré. no soportaría otro rechazo de su parte. - contestó muy triste. - Estoy de acuerdo en tus deciciones pero no estaría de más enterarlo por lo menos. - Trató de convencer Dyana. - Prefiero no hacerlo - dijo Li Mei decidida.

Li Mei estuba muy ailucionada por la llegada de su primer hijo. Ella descansaba en su hogar pero Días despues recibió noticias de una nueva invación. Kitana solicitó su ayuda otra vez. Li Mei no tuvo mas remedio que ó dejar en secreto su embarazo y no decirle a nadie.

- Li Mei, te arriesgarás mucho llendo en ese estado. Ahora mas que nunca debes cuidarte.- Dyana le dijo angustiada. - No te preocupes Dyana, Estaré lo mas alerta quiero fallarle a Kitana. - explicó. Li Mei se dirigió de nuevo al palacio de Kitana.

De nuevo estaban Rayden, Liu Kang, Kung Lao, ademas de Jade y Kitana. La nueva invación resultó mas numerosa que la anterior. No podían correr ningún riesgo. Los guerreros tendrían que permanecer en Edenia por lo menos una semana. Kitana ordenó a sus ayudantes darle una habitación de su palacio a cada uno de ellos.

Li Mei llegó y se reunió con ellos. Ella vió a Kung Lao de nuevo. - ¿ Se lo diré o no se lo diré ? - decía ella en su mente. Estaba indecisa en confesarle su embarazo a Kung Lao, después de todo, tenía derecho a saberlo. - Definitivamente no se lo diré - concluyó. Ésta vez Li Mei decidió ignorar completamente kung Lao.

Al día siguiente todos se encontraban reunidos fuera del palacio de Kitana. - Ahora no es posible separarnos. Debemos ir todos juntos. Es un grupo numeroso y tenemos que estar muy alerta.- dijo Rayden antes de partir

Mientras Rayden daba las indicaciones, Li Mei y Kung Lao cruzaron sus miradas y se vieron fijamente algunos segundos que fueron interrumpidos por la indicación de Rayden de irse. Se dirigieron a un sitio lejano y deshabitado en el que se encontraban sus nuevos enemigos.

Cuando lleagaron había un gran numero de guerreros con armas muy filosas. Entonces comenzaron a luchar. Parecía que esta vez Rayden y sus acompañantes perderían, pero fueron mas hábiles y lograron vencerlos despues de una intensa batalla. Todos resultaron seriamente lastimados, pero, por suerte nadie había recibido una herida peligrosa.

Regresaron al palacio de Kitana. Todos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones que Kitana les asignó para descansar después de la batalla.

Li Mei solo tenía algunos golpes en su rostro. Se sentía agotada así que ella también caminó hacia su habitación, pero de pronto

vió pasar a Kung Lao. Él caminaba agarrandose un costado de su Mei se dió cuenta que lo hirieron con una espada. su herida estaba sangrando un embargo a pesar de todo ella prefirió Lao se metió a su habitación y cerró la puerta. Li Mei se dirigió a la suya.

Li Mei se recostó en su cama. Estaba algo adolorida. Despues de un rato sintió curiosidad por saber como estaba Kung Lao, pero no quería hablar con él. Ella no soportó la curiosidad y se dirigió sigilosamente a la habitación de Kung Lao. Realmente no quería entablar ninguna conversación con él. descubrió un diminuto agujero en la puerta de la habitación de Kung Lao y se asomó. Li Mei se sorprendió al ver que Jade se encontraba dentro de la habitación con Kung Lao.

- Estas herido ¿ verdad? - preguntó Jade a Kung Lao. - si, la herida no es profunda pero sí muy dolorosa - el respondió. Li Mei solo observaba muy enojada a travez del agujero. - Déjame ver tu herida - le dijo Jade a él. Kung Lao se desconcertó. - ¿Mi herida?, no, no es nada. - él dijo restandole importancia. - Déjame verla, tal vez pueda curarla.- Jade insistió. Kung Lao se quedó pensativo. Él se sentía incomodo pero la insistencia de Jade lo obligó a ceder - Esta bién - él respondió forsadamente. Kung Lao comenzó a desabrocharse su prenda para que Jade pudiera ver su herida que tenía en el costado. Li Mei seguía a la expectativa detras de la puerta. cuando Kung Lao ya tenía la prenda completamente desabrochada la abrió un poco sin quitarsela para que Jade pudiera ver su lastimada piel.. Li Mei hizo una expresion de coraje y siguio se acercó para ver la piel del costado del herido abdomen de Kung Lao. - Es muy grande - ella dijo apenas vió la herida.. sacó un pañuelo de un pequeño bolso que traía y comezó a limpiar la sangre aún fresca con él. Kung Lao hacía leves gestos de dolor mientras Jade pasaba el paño por su herida.

Jade a la vez que limpiaba la sangre de Kung Lao, le miraba discretamente su torso. Kung Lao tenía sujetada una parte de su prenda desabrochada para que no le estorbara a Jade. Ella sonreía todo el tiempo. - bien, al menos está limpia. Ahora solo falta algo para cubrirla.- dijo Jade - ya es mas que suficiente. Gracias.- le respondió Kung Lao apresurado. - no, debo cubrirla para que sane mejor- insistió Jade. - de verdad estoy mejor - él respondió a la vez que juntó su prenda para comenzar a abrocharla de nuevo pero Jade lo detuvo antes de que comenzara. - ¡No! , no te abroches todavía ... es que ... déjame cubrir tu herida - le dijo Jade con una seductora voz a la vez que sutílmente rosa su mano entre la prenda desabrochada de Kung Lao y toca su lastimado costado. Li Mei enfureció mientras espiaba.

Jade acercó lentamente su boca a la de Kung Lao. Él hacía lo dispuestos a besarse.

- No puedo permitir eso - se dijo Li Mei en su mente. Ella no soportó mas y abrió la puerta de un fuerte portazo, interrumpiendo así el beso que se darían Jade y Kung Lao.

- ¡No te atrevas a besarla Kung Lao! - dijo Li Mei con mucha furia. Jade y Kung Lao la miraron sorprendidos. - ¿Que estás haciendo aquí Li Mei? - le preguntó Kung Lao desconcertado. - ¿nos estabas espiando? - cuastionó por su lado Jade impresionada. - ¡ Tú no me hables! - le gritó Li Mei a Jade. - Li Mei, ¿Por que le hablas de esa forma a Jade? - él preguntó muy molesto. Li Mei no supo que responder. - Kung Lao, no quería decirte ésto pero lo haré, estoy embarazada.- dijo determinada y precipitadamente.. Kung Lao se quedó inmovil.- ¿Embarazada?- él apenas pudo decir. - así es. estoy esperando un hijo tuyo. -Li Mei insistió seriamente. Jade se mostró desepcionada - ¿ De verdad embarazaste a Li Mei? - preguntó con la esperanza de que no fuera verdad. Kung Lao solo veía hacia el suelo. - si, es verdad - él respondió. Jade no pudo evitar derramar una lágrima y salió de la habitación de Kung Lao dando un fuerte portazo.

Li Mei y Kung Lao quedaron solos. - ¿ y que estás esperando que haga ahora?- preguntó Kung Lao respecto a su hijo . Ella se queda callada un momento y suspira profundamanete. - No te forzaré que respondas por tu hijo Kung lao - ella contestó con resignación. Él no sabía como reaccionar. - de hecho ni siquiera quería decírtelo, pero te seré honesta, reconozco que sentí muchos celos y solo quería evitar que besaras a Jade. La verdad no encontré otra forma de evitarlo. pero no te preocupes. No nececito que respondas por nuestro hijo.- Li Mei añadió dignamente. Kung Lao solo escuchaba atentamente todo lo que Li Mei decía. Ella se dirigió a la salida de la habitación.

- solo una cosa mas - dijo Li Mei antes de retirarse. - ¿ Que pasa ? - él responde. - creeme que Jade no estaba muy preocupada por tu tenía otras intenciones - dijo con una linda sonrisa. Él respondió con una tímida pero igual de encantadora sonrisa. Li Mei sonrió aún mas y cerró la puerta lentamente. Ella se dirigió a su habitación. Se recostó en su cama. sacó de un cajón el pañuelo de Kung Lao que conservaba. Li Mei se sentía tan felíz de haber hablado con Kung Lao aunque sea un momento.

Al fin las amenazas de los enemigos terminaron por lo que los guerreros podrían irse a su casa de nuevo. Afuera del palacio de Kitana estaban todos reunidos para despedirse.

- Muchas gracias por tus atenciones todos estos dias Kitana - Le dijo muy agradecido Rayden. - Gracias a ustedes por su ayuda - ella respondió.Rayden le indica a Liu Kang y Kung Lao que lo sigan. Ellos van con él. Li Mei los ve marcharse. Ella buscaba con la mirada a Kung ía entregarle su pañuelo que ella conservaba. Aunque mas que interesada por devolverselo, quería un pretexto para hablar con él.

- ¡ Kung Lao! - gritó Li Mei. Él volteó al escuchar su nombre. - creo que ésto es tuyo. lo olvidaste el día que estuvimos en el bosque- le dijo muy nerviosa a la vez que le extendía el pañuelo. Kung Lao miró el pañuelo y luego miró a Li Mei. - Gracias - fué todo lo que él respondió.Cuando él tomó el pañuelo Li mei logró tomar la mano de Kung Lao. Él se qudó inmovil al sentir que Li Mei le sostenía su mano fuertemente. Rayden exigió a Kung Lao no retrasarse, ya ellos dos iban muy adelante. Al ver eso a Li Mei no le quedó de otra mas que soltarlo. Entonces sin decir nada, él se dió la vuelta y se fué. Li Mei lo observó irse. Despues ella decidió emprender el camino a su hogar.

Llegó despues de un largo tiempo.

- Li Mei que bueno que regresaste bién. Temía por tu seguridad y la de tu hijo.- le dijo Dyana. Li Mei la abrazó. - Gracias por preocuparte por mi Dyana.- respondió con una gran sonrisa. Dyana notó una inmensa alegría en la bella Li Mei. - ¿Por que estás tan contenta? - preguntó Dyana. Li Mei suspiró profundamente. - por nada en especial - ella dijo mintiendo. Dyana entonces supuso la actitud de Li Mei. - Ya sé.y no mientas. Es por que viste a Kung Lao ¿verdad? - Li Mei sonrió muy tímida. - La verdad si Dyana.- ella respondió. Dyana sonrió también.- ¿ Y le dijiste lo de tu hijo? - se atrevió a preguntarle. - No quería hacerlo. Pero por una tontería se lo dije.- contestó

- ¿Y él que te dijo? - preguntó muy apresurada su curiosa amiga. - Como era de esperarse se sorprendió. Aunque yo le dije que no lo quería comprometer a nada. Parece que todo quedó igual. - respondió con seriedad. Dyana se entristeció. Le hubiera agradado que Li Mei formara una familia. - Bueno, pero al menos ya lo sabe que es lo importante.- dijo Dyana con ánimo. Li Mei recuperó su sonrisa. - Aunque sé que Kung Lao no quiere saber nada de mí nunca mas, lo que me hace felíz es el hijo que estoy esperando de él.- ella contestó.

Pero ésta felicidad no duraría mucho. Una mañana Li Mei se desvaneció de nuevo. Un médico la revisó y descubrieron algo que sería muy dificil para ella ; había perdido a su hijo. Ésto fué la causa de que Li Mei cayera en una profunda depresión. Pasó cerca de una semana y ella no quería probar alimento. No quería hablar con nadie y nunca salía de su habitación.

Dyana tocaba la puerta tratando de convencer a Li Mei de que abriera la puerta. Llevaba una bandeja con alimentos para Li Mei.

- Li Mei, te traje un buen desayuno, ya tiene muchos días que no comes nada. ábreme por favor.- decía desesperada Dyana. Li Mei no respondía nada. Dyana solo escuchaba el llanto y los desgarradores lamentos de Li Mei. Ella estaba realmente preocupada por su amiga.

- No me gusta nada ver a Li Mei así. Está sufriendo mucho - se decía así misma Dyana. - tiene que haber una forma de ayudarla- pensó. de pronto una idea legó a su mente. - Estoy segura de que si Kung Lao viene a verla él puede ayudarla a salir adelante - concluyó. Dyana dejó la bandeja en el piso y se dispuso a buscar a Kung Lao.

Despues de un recorrido ella logró encontrarlo.

- Kung Lao, soy Dyana amiga de Li Mei, ¿ Me recuerdas? - preguntó ella a Kung Lao. - claro que te recuerdo, ¿ Que estás haciendo aquí? - preguntó él muy extrañado. - Lo que voy a decirte es delicado. Debemos platicarlo en un lugar tranquilo.- dijo Dyana dándole la seriedad que debe al tema. Kung Lao la llevó al patio del templo en el que no había nadie. - Li Mei perdió a su hijo - Dijo Dyana con la voz entrecortada. Kung Lao se quedó sin palabras. - Eso fué hace ya varios días. Li Mei está muy mal de ánimo. no ha querido comer en todos estos días y llora todo el tiempo. Se encerró en su cuarto y no ha querido hablar con nadie ni si quiera conmigo - ella agregó. Kung Lao se cubrió su rostro con su mano. - Ella te quiere demasiado Kung Lao. Yo se que si vas a visitarla se animará mucho. Ella te nececita.- Le insistió Dyana. Kung Lao se quedó pensativo unos momentos. - Entonces, ¿puedes ir a verla? - preguntó Dyana con esperanzas. Kung Lao suspiró. - pobre Li Mei. Si, debo ir a verla -. él respondió. Dyana se alegró y se fueron juntos.

Al llegar Dyana dirirgió a Kung Lao a la habitación de Li Mei. Ella prefirió retirarse y dejar a Kung Lao solo.

Él estaba parado frente a la puerta de la habitación de Li Mei. Solo escuchaba los terribles lamentos de ella. Después de unos momentos se decidió y tocó a la puerta.

- ¡Ya dije que no quiero ver a nadie. Lárgate.! - gritó desesperada Li Mei desde adentro. Kung Lao se quedó pensativo. No sabía de que forma reaccionar. - Li Mei soy Kung Lao, ábreme por favor. Quisiera hablar contigo.- él le dijo a Li Mei a travez de la puerta. Ella se quedó paralizada. dejó de llorar casi de inmediato incrédula de saber que se trataba de Kung Lao. guardó silencio y se mantuvo a la espectativa. - Li Mei, yo sé que no quieres ver a nadie, pero dame una oportunidad a mí - él agregó tratando de convencerla. - Es él - se dijo así sorprendida. Li Mei se secó las lágrimas. Se levantó de su cama y rápidamente se dirigió a abrir la puerta. En cuanto lo vió no pudo evitar abrazarlo y comenzó a llorar de nuevo. - Cálmate por favor Li Mei. Entra a tu habitación.- Los dos entraron y cerraron la puerta.

- Tu amiga Dyana me dijo que estás muy mal - él comentó. Li Mei contuvo el llanto. - Perdí a nuestro hijo. ¿No crees que es suficiente motivo para estár así?- respondió ella con tristeza él se mostró comprensivo. - Lo sé, pero te estás descuidando mucho.- contestó Kung Lao demostrando preocupación. - ¿Cómo puedo estar bien si lo único que me quedaba de tí era mi hijo? ella dijo mientras lo miraba fijamente. Kung Lao la miraba también. él se levantó y se dirijió a la puerta de la habitación. - ¿Ya te vas? - le preguntó Li Mei con tristeza. - No - respondió él a la vez que se agachaba a recoger la bandeja con comida que Dyana dejó en el piso. - No me iré hasta que dejes vaciós éstos platos - él agregó mientras sonreía ligeramente. - Entonces no comería nunca más - Li Mei bromeó con Kung Lao. él le emitió una pequeña sonrisa a Li Mei. - Quiero verte comer ahora - exigió a Li Mei de forma amigable. Li Mei no quiso contradecirlo así que tomó la bandeja y decidió comer todo lo que había ahí. Kung Lao solo la observaba todo el tiempo. Después de un rato, ella termina.- Ya he terminado todo - le dijo ella a Kung Lao a la vez que dejaba en un mueble cercano la bandeja. - Te sentirás menos debil ahora.- contestó él. Li Mei lo mira profundamente. Ella no pudo evitar tomar la mano de Kung Lao. Él por su lado con la mano que tiene libre le toma la suya a Li Mei. - Yo... - Li Mei trató de decir a Kung Lao pero se detuvo. suspiró profundamente y continuó. - Yo no puedo dejar de amarte Kung Lao - agregó con la cabeza agachada. - No puedo hacerlo. A pesar de que tu no me quieres mas. - ella continuó- Kung Lao la observaba atento. Él tomó a Li Mei del rostro. - Li Mei, en algún momento dejé de quererte. Pero ahora me doy cuenta de que no solo te quiero de nuevo, si no que te quiero mucho mas todavía que ántes. Me he dado cuenta de que a pesar de lo indiferente que he sido contigo me hablas de una manera que no creo merecer. él respondió cálidamente. Li Mei lo veía con una mirada muy brillante. - ¿ Hablas en serio ? - ella preguntó. - Kung Lao la miró con una sonrisa.- claro que hablo en serio - respondió. - demuestrámelo - apenas pudo decir Li Mei. Kung Lao acercó su boca a la de Li Mei y unieron sus labios en un apasionado beso. después se miraron fijamente a los ojos el uno al otro. Los dos se pusieron de pié. - Te amo- no pudo evitar decir Li Mei. volvieron a besarse. Kung Lao tomó a Li Mei de la cintura y ella lo envolvía con sus brazos. Ella lo condujo hasta su cama y comenzaron a besarse mas apasionadamente. las caricias se hacían mas intensas. Li Mei comenzó a despojar de su ropa a Kung Lao a la vez que él hacía lo mismo con Li Mei. Así se transformó un día gris y lleno de tristeza y depresión para Li Mei en un día inolvidable

Despues de un largo rato Kung Lao tiene que marcharse.

- Ya debo irme Li Mei. Ni siquiera le avisé a mis compañeros que saldría. - Él dijo con una sonrisa. -¿y cuando volveremos a vernos?- preguntó Li Mei con ilución. Kung Lao mira hacia el techo mientras piensa en una respuesta para Li Mei. - Haré todo lo pisible por regresar mañana. Ahora debes estár muy tranquila.- él responde. Los dos caminan hacia la puerta de la habitación. Li Mei lo despide con un beso en la mejilla. - No vuelvas a separate de mi Kung Lao - le dijo Li Mei con una mirada muy profunda Kung Lao la mira unos instantes.- No, no lo haré - él respondió. Kung Lao le dió un tierno beso en la frente a Li Mei y se va. Ella lo mira mientras se va. Después cerró la puerta y se recostó en su cama con una gran sonrisa.

Kung Lao ya estaba por abrir la puerta para salir de la casa de Li Mei. cuando Dyana lo detuvo.

- ¿Que pasó con ella?, ¿ Está mejor? - preguntó apresuradamente. - Ella está mejor. Te aseguro que si vas a verla, ésta vez te recibirá muy bién.- Contestó Kung Lao.

- Muchas gracias Kung Lao, sabía que le serías de gran ayuda a Li Mei.- Ella dijo agradecida. - Él sonrió tímidamente. - Li Mei estará mejor. Adios Dyana - él respondió.

Adios y muchas gracias.- agradeció Dyana. Kung Lao sigue su camino.

Dyana de inmediato se dirigió a la habitación de Li Mei.

- ¿ Puedo pasar? - preguntó curiosa.. Después de días de no hablar con ella, anciaba saber como estaba. - Adelante- Respondió Li Mei con mucho ánimo. Dyana se sorprende y abre la puerta. - ¿Como estas?. Me tenías muy preocupada. Creo que no había mejor medicina que Kung Lao ¿ verdad? - bromeó Dyana. - En realidad me siento muy triste por haber perdido a mi hijo, pero si algo debo agradecerle es que por él, logré recuperar a Kung Lao.- Dijo Li Mei con una sonrisa muy grande. - ¡Que buena noticia!, entonces ¿Kung Lao y tú regresaron ?- preguntó muy alegre Dyana.

Li Mei suspiró profundamente antes de responder.- Si Dyana. Y ésta vez no dejaré que se aleje de mí de nuevo.

FIN


End file.
